Babysitter
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: Marine is going away on a mission. Poor Aiolia is stuck babysitting Seiya for a whole week. But little Seiya just loves causing trouble.
1. Default Chapter

This happened way back when Seiya was still a boy under Marine's training. It's pretty funny and please review.

_By the way Italics means thoughts. _

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING ON WHAT!" Aiolia shouted not believing what he has just heard. "I repeat myself, I'm going on a mission and Seiya has to stay here. You will be going to take care of him while I'm gone." Marine answered calmly. "But why me? I mean can't you leave the kid with D.M or something!" The gold saint shouted desperately, this was one week off for the whole year. "No, that would be crazy, stupid and dumb. I won't do that and there is no way you can convince me." Marine said it all quickly before Aiolia could complain. "Besides, he knows the best."

"Fine." Aiolia sighed. "Good, here's his health record." Handing him an envelope. "And here is his record for all the trouble his caused so far." Handing him a huge stack of paper taller than the boy himself. Aiolia stared at the huge stack of paper in disbelieve. "Well, I'd better go." Said Marine seeing the look on his face and ran out of there before Aiolia could change his mind. _Great, my one week off and I'm stuck babysitting a kid._

Aiolia looked around, _where is the kid?_ This was just perfect, it hadn't even been five minutes and he already lost Marine's student. He there was only one path from here and guess what. It just had to lead straight to the twelve temples. For all he knew the kid's face could already be on the wall in Cancer temple or worse, getting a religious lesson from Shaka. He didn't what was worse, telling Marine her student was dead or that his been turned into a mini Shaka.

He started down the path to look for Seiya but he didn't get very far. "AHHH!" Aiolia screamed as he fell down a hole. _That kid is in **so much **trouble when I get my hands on him!_ The gold saint looked up, "SEIYA!" He shouted. "Bye bye!" Seiya said cheerfully and ran away. _I hate kids._

Aiolia got up, dusted himself and looked up. The hole was 5 meters deep and 2 meters in diameter, it was going to be though getting out. _How long has he been digging the thing? _Aiolia started lifting himself out, about half way there; a rock fell and released a whole pack of rocks. Unfortunately, they fell right on top of the gold saint and knocked him back down to the bottom. _This is just perfect._

A few hours later…

Aiolia squeezed his shirt trying to get all the water out of it. It turned out that Seiya had booby trapped the whole entire hole and a thunder storm in the middle of it didn't help either. "That…boy…is…so…dead!" He panted, that was more tiring than most of his training.

"Aiolia, what's the meaning of this hole." The master who seemed to have popped out of nowhere, he tends to do that a lot. "Well, uhhh, you see…" Aiolia stumbled to give him an answered. "I hope you have nothing to do in the afternoon because you are going to fill this hole." The master said sternly. "But I'm babysitting…" Aiolia tried to explain. "No excuses. I'll be back in one hour and this hole had better be filled." He left. _I **really hate** that kid!_

* * *

Meanwhile Seiya is having the time of his life re-decorating the Aries Temple. _Let's see, put this here and that there._ Before very long the Aries temple looked like some little kids playground. Seiya seemed to be pretty happy of what he has done decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Now there we go, isn't doing your work a lot better than digging holes?" The master asked when Aiolia finally finished. "Now what were you trying to tell me before again?" "I'm babysitting Marine's new student." Aiolia answered. "WHAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF RECORD THAT BOY HAS! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD WASTE HIS TIME FILLING HOLES WHEN THAT BOY ON THE LOSE! GO CATCH HIM!" He shouted. "But that's what I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." Poor Aiolia tried to explain. "EITHER YOU FIND THAT BOY OR YOU'RE GOING TO SONION CAPE!" He shouted even louder if that was possible. "Yes sir!" Aiolia said and raced toward Aries's temple. _I am never babysitting for Marine ever again._


	2. Chapter 1

Aries's Temple

_Mu is going to kill me when he gets back._ Aiolia looked around the temple; Seiya had done a horrible job re-decorating the whole place. When I say horrible I mean absolutely terrible, he painted the whole place neon bright green! _Better_ _get washing._ Aiolia thought as he picked up a brush. For some reason the brush smelled awfully like, oh I don't know, cat nip?

Aiolia looked up and saw about 20 pairs of glowing eyes staring at him and just coincidently he was totally allergic to cats. _This is just not my day._ "Oh no…" He groaned as he dropped the brush and made a dash for the exit but it seems Seiya had thought of everything. The exit was sealed off with a mountain of cat food. _Why cats? Why can't it be rabbits or something?_

About 30 minutes later…

Aiolia brushed the last chunk of cat hair off him, good thing there was a water hose in the temple. He was able to wash the paint and chase away the cats at the same time with the water except now he's totally wet again. _I hate that kid… _

He dug his way out of the mountain of cat food and made a run for Taurus's temple. He had a strange feeling that Aldebaran would need some help right about now. Except before be took two steps away form the temple the cats decided that they wanted revenge.

Aiolia sneezed, _oh no, not again!_ He turned around and saw a mob of angry cats behind him. Then he ran for his life as the cats charged for him.

After about another 30 minutes of running away from the cats Aiolia realized something. Why was he, the great Leo gold saint of Athena, running away from little kitties? He turned around and saw those sharp claws, _on the other hand, better keep running!_

After losing all the cats…

Aiolia looked around making sure that all the cats were gone. _If I ever see a cat again it will too soon._ Well, at least the cats brought him right to the entrance to Taurus's temple. The Leo saint desperately hoped that Seiya hasn't done anything too stupid. Not that he's worried or anything, it's just that he knows Aldebaran was way too nice to take his temper out on a kid so very likely the minute Aiolia stepped through those doors the Taurus saint would kill him. Aiolia stood outside of the temple for a few minutes and finally getting the nerve to go in. _Well, here goes nothing._

Ok, I didn't know what he was expecting but this was definitely not it. Aldebaran was wearing an extremely bright Hawaiian shirt (so bright that the temple didn't need any lights anymore), a straw skirt and one of those playing a miniature guitar. "Um, not to be rude or anything but what in the world are you wearing?" Aiolia asked even though he didn't really want to know the answer. "Well, Seiya says that it's the fashion now a days." The Taurus saint said not even looking up. _Seiya, I should have known. _

Aiolia stood there for a good while trying to think of something to say to his fellow saint but nothing seemed right. Coincidently that was when the Master decided to walk through the doors.

_Oh, no!_ Aiolia looked at the Master, even though he was wearing a mask, Aiolia could tell he wasn't happy. "Ah-hem, it seemed that I forgot that I could teleport when I came down and now I'll have to walk back up." He said trying to keep his temper that at least doubled when he saw Aldebaran's shirt. "Uhh, I can explain…" Aiolia started. "No need Aiolia, I think the attacking cats and Aldebaran's shirt means that little Seiya is still on the loose." The Master interrupted. "Unfortunately yes, but I will catch him."

"Well, yes, I believe you. Now, take that disgusting shirt off Aldebaran its really disturbing." The Master said looking at Aldebaran. "While you're at it, take off the skirt too, and get rid of that guitar." He added. "You better get going Aiolia, who knows what the kid is doing right now." He said to Aiolia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aiolia and the Master shouted at the same time to Aldebaran who was taking his clothe off right in front of them. "You told me to take it off, so I am." Aldebaran said innocently. "I meant when I'm not looking!" The Master continued. "Well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Seiya burned all my other clothe and my cloth is at dry cleaning." (Don't ask me why.)

The mater finally had enough and fainted right on the spot. "Uh, I better get going like the Master said." Said Aiolia running out of the temple faster than light before Aldebaran could get him into more trouble. _There goes my chance of being "Saint Of The Month"._

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 2

Aiolia picked up his pace; he had just heard a terrified scream. _Oh man, what if that kid got lost in the Gemini temple!_ But little did he know that Seiya had walked around the Gemini temple avoiding the maze and moved straight to Cancer temple.

After about 15 minutes of running like a maniac the Leo saint suddenly realized that first of all, if the kid was lost, why would he want to save him? Second, what if he got lost in the Gemini temple as well? Then he imagined Marine coming back a week later and hearing the news that Seiya was lost in the Gemini temple. _Then I'd really be in trouble. _

Arriving at the Gemini temple, Aiolia was acting quite jumpy (who could blame him that place is creepy). _I've always hated going in there. _

As usual, the place was totally empty. _How could Saga stand living here? _The place was totally dark; Aiolia could barely see 3 feet in front on him. _I hope I don't get lost._ Well, let's just say Aiolia was stuck in the Gemini temple long enough for Seiya to go through the Cancer temple (D.M. was away while Seiya was there, thank goodness) and spend the night in the Leo temple (it took half a day and a night for Aiolia to get out).

_Note to self, ask the Master to make a short cut between the temples. _Aiolia stepped out of the Gemini temple, the sun was already up. _I can't believe I spent the whole night in there._ Wishing that he had breakfast, the gold saint quickly continued his way up the temples.

* * *

Unlike Aiolia, Seiya had a great time; he had pulled the perfect prank on D.M. and spent the whole night in the Leo temple on the gold saint's soft bed. He is now looking for something to blackmail Aiolia with all over the temple.

* * *

Aiolia stepped into the Cancer temple (which in my opinion is even creepier). _Oh dear. _"AIOLIA!" Deathmask screamed. "What?" Aiolia asked dreading the answer. Deathmask pointed to a giant Christmas tree and all of his masks were painted different colors (mostly pink) hanging from the tree as decorations. What's worse is that Deathmask looked like he was going to kill him any second now. _Marine was so wrong, that kid could totally handle D.M. _

"Oh, what am I going to do, I spent years killing people for these masks!" Deathmask whined. "Well, maybe you could wash the paint off?" Aiolia suggested holding his breath. "Good idea, you start cleaning, I'll be busy sleeping." The Cancer gold saint ran off before Aiolia could refuse. "WHAT!" Aiolia yelled but Deathmask already ran off.

Extremely furious at Deathmask, Aiolia picked up one mask and started cleaning. _Seiya is going to pay for this dearly._

2 hours later…

_What in the world was in that soap? _Aiolia's hands looked like it has been through a landslide, thrown out of a tornado and burned with lava. _Well at least I'm done. _Just as the poor guy was leaving the mask sprang to life.

"It's the guy who killed us!"

"He's evil!"

"Get him!"

"Wait, wait, I didn't kill you or you or you!" Aiolia tried to explain but the masks weren't going to listen. _Oh, why me. D.M. is so going to pay. _

After being chased for who knows how long, Aiolia bumped into Deathmask who has been sleeping. "What's going on?" He asked when Aiolia came into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "Um, let's just say that YOUR MASKS HAVE GONE ABOSOLUTELY BERSERK!" Aiolia shouted. "Oh, didn't I tell you that they could come to life and attack whoever's there?" Deathmask said smirking. "No, I am so going to kill you!"

Before Aiolia actually got the chance to kill Deathmask, the door broke down and the masks weren't going to give up.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Here," Aiolia grabbed one of them and stuffed in Deathmask's face. "This is the guy you want to kill, kill him. I don't care."

"Wait Aiolia! Don't leave me here with the masks! HELP!" Deathmask shouted after him but only to be ignored by the Leo saint. _He so deserves this. _He smirked and left Deathmask with hundreds of **very** angry masks.


	4. Chapter 3

Aiolia walked out of the Cancer temple. _I am such an idiot. _His nice personality just **had** to kick in at the last minute and make him go help Deathmask. Except Deathmask, not at all returning this huge favor Aiolia was doing for him, jumped out of the window and left the Leo saint with the masks all by himself (you could just imagine the results). _I am so going add that guy my to kill list. _While cursing at the Cancer saint, Aiolia had already subconsciously walked all the way to his own temple and something inside him told him to expect the worse.

_Everything seems to be ok. _He looked around, no weird decorations or anything else. Just as he let out a sigh of relief he saw this piece of paper on his desk. _Well, at least he left me a letter._ Except it weren't a letter but an IOU list about 60 feet long (hopefully you know what's on that list). "SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I'm going to kill him!" He yelled charging out of his temple and headed up for Virgo temple wanting to catch up to Seiya.

* * *

"Shaka, is that you?" Aiolia asked the gold saint in front of him who did not look like Shaka at all. "Yeah, of course it's me! Don't you have eyes?" Shaka said in a voice very unlike him. Well, it wasn't his voice that was unlike him; everything on him right now was unlike him. Right now he looked like a, well I don't know how to say it, maybe gangster?

_I know I'm going to regret this, _"Not to be rude or anything but why in the world are you wearing that?" Shaka pointed to his giant statue (you know which statue I'm talking about right?) and that was all the answer Aiolia needed. The statue it self had well typical street gang clothing. "Since the gods have decided to start wearing gangster clothes, I, being the closest man to god, must copy them. So if you don't mind, I have a lot of reading to do." Shaka said picking up a book. Aiolia stared at the title "How To Be A Good Gangster", _oh man, if the master sees this…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Aiolia looked up from his thoughts, _too late! _"Shaka, gangster, book and fluffy pillows that say 'I love bunnies'! Mommy…" The master fainted again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shaka wondered. "Well, let's just say a certain trainee who I won't mention the name, cough, Seiya, cough, is on the loose around the 12 temples." Aiolia said while thinking of the best way to get out of this situation right now.

"So?"

"And you know Seiya."

"I don't get it."

"Well, ugh…"

"Get on with it."

"The kid likes to, well, re-decorating things."

"So?"

"He probably came by…"

"I still don't get it."

"Re-decorating things, the statue, am I talking in another language or something?"

"Let me think for a sec."

5 minutes later…

"I think I get it."

"Finally!"

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"What are we talking about again?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After explaining everything and every detail, Shaka finally understood everything. "By the way, do you know how to get rid of a tattoo?" Shaka asked showing Aiolia a huge tattoo on his forearm. "You got a tattoo?" Aiolia exclaimed. "Yes." Shaka said looking down on the floor. "Well, I'm not really sure. Ask him when he wakes up, but take all the earrings off first." Aiolia said pointing at the Master still out cold on the floor.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, I'll update again soon. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Aiolia gave a big sigh of relief when he got to the Libra temple. He didn't want to see the Master when he wakes up and sees Shaka. _Well, at least Dohko is in China so Seiya couldn't have done something **too** stupid. _Somewhere in China Dohko had sneezed.

The temple looked the same, the Libra cloth still sitting there (not like it could have got up and walked away or anything). But taking a closer look Aiolia could see something was different. _Didn't the cloth have weapons?_ If they ever did they were gone now and the master was probably going to kill him seeing they were pretty good friends. _Seiya couldn't have carried all those things since I can't even carry them, they must be around here somewhere._

He looked around the empty temple, _oh look there's one right now. _The Leo saint picked up the ? (I didn't watch the Poseidon Series so I'm not really sure what it has.) _This seems a little too easy. _He sniffed the air, _what is that smell? _He looked up just in time to see a ball of fire falling right on to of his head. "AHHHHHHHH!"

_

* * *

Well, I found most of them. Aiolia had looked everywhere but just couldn't find the last one. Well, it's not like the Master is going to count the pieces of the cloth right? The Leo saint was careful not to leave much evidence; well unless you count his hair getting burned to a crisp, giant burn marks all over his back and a few feathers on his back where he couldn't reach them. He had plucked has many of them as possible when the bag of sticky feather crashed on him, there was no way he was going leave that temple looking like a white chicken. __Now I know how a chicken feels when it's been plucked before it's eaten. _Lesson learned: Plucking feathers really hurt. _Footsteps, it must be the Master; I better get out of here._Aiolia had looked everywhere but just couldn't find the last one. Well, it's not like the Master is going to count the pieces of the cloth right? The Leo saint was careful not to leave much evidence; well unless you count his hair getting burned to a crisp, giant burn marks all over his back and a few feathers on his back where he couldn't reach them. He had plucked has many of them as possible when the bag of sticky feather crashed on him, there was no way he was going leave that temple looking like a white chicken. Lesson learned: Plucking feathers really hurt. 

_Funny, I could have sworn I just saw Aiolia here._ The Master looked around but there was no one in sight. _Oh, well better keep moving. At this rate, I'll never get back to the thirteenth house. _Except just as bees are attracted to flowers, bad luck seemed to be attracted to the Master. The poor guy stepped on a wire witch activated the pulley and brought the sword right in front of his face. Cutting into the wall where his head was about one tenth of a second ago. Well, it seems like his old heart has finally had enough and he fainted right the there on the spot (is it me or is he doing that a lot lately).

* * *

Making his way to the Scorpio Temple, Aiolia prayed that the Master wouldn't kill him when he woke up. _I wonder what Seiya did to Milo, they are both so childish. _

But when he walked into the temple all he saw was Milo sitting on his old chair. _I guess I was worried over nothing. _"Hello Milo, did a little boy happen to come by?" The Leo saint asked. "Yes, he did." Milo said not getting up from his chair. "How long ago was that?"

"A few hours ago."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I was in this chair."

That only made Aiolia very confused, it was Milo's duty to keep anyone from going past his temple and he was always, well almost always, on task. And what's with the chair thing, I mean Aiolia knew Milo liked his chairs but stopping the boy would have taken less than a minute.

"What do you mean you were in the chair?" Aiolia asked.

"Like I said, I was in the chair."

"Couldn't you have gotten up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The boy put glue in the chair and now I'm stuck, or you'd be on the ground with 15 holes."

"Don't you watch where you sit?"

"I never watch where I sit." Milo said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Doesn't everybody?"

"No." Aiolia answered trying not to laugh. _Since when did Milo become such an idiot?_

"Well, I better go and catch the kid, bye!" Aiolia said leaving. "Ok… Wait! Help me out of this chair!" Milo shouted after him but the Leo saint was already out of sight. "AREN"T YOU GOING TO HELP ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR?"

I hope you like this chapter, please review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

_I should take the short cut._ Aiolia thought when he got to the Sagittarius temple. _If that kid can pass Saga's illusionary maze, he can pass through this one. I am not going to spend another night wondering around in a maze._ He walked around to the right side of the temple and looked for the hidden path. _Ah, there it is. _"This will save a lot of time and effort." He said happily and started walking. "Maybe I'll get there before AHHHH!"

Aiolia was too busy thinking about his success he forgot that the short cut included going down a cliff. Aiolia wasn't paying enough attention and fell straight down the cliff.

"I'm ALIVE!" Aiolia shouted when he was at the bottom and realized he was still breathing. "Now I just have to find a way up." He tried to stand up but the place where had had landed wasn't very stable. _What did I land on?_ He looked down except now he wished he didn't. He had landed on the master who had **finally **waked up but now he fainted again because he wouldn't take the weight of a full grown person on his back. The poor guy somehow got ahead of Aiolia and decided to take the short cut as well. No matter how old he is he is still a former gold saint and landed perfectly on his feet. Problem is when he looked up he saw someone else falling after him and landed right on top of him. That someone was no one else but Aiolia.

_Damn, what am I going to do; he'll kill me when he wakes._ Aiolia decided to first figure out if he was awake, so he decided to poke him with a stick from a safe distance. When he didn't wake up after the 200th time the tried it the Leo saint decided it was safe. _What am I going to do with him? _After thinking thoroughly, Aiolia decided on the best choice.

"Damn, why is he so heavy?" Aiolia cursed as he dragged the Master to the nearest bush. He then covered the Master's body with leaves he found on the ground. Moved back a few steps to look at his work. "Perfect, no one should be able to see him." He cheered but then the Master began to wake up. 'And that's my cue to run for my life!' The Leo saint ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" The Mastered wondered. "I feel like a full grown person fell on my back." He got up and rubbed his throbbing head. _Why was I covered in leaves?_ He wondered picking up one of the leaves. "Wait a minute, these are leaves." He said looking closely at the leaf he picked up. "THEY ARE POISON IVYS!"

_Poison ivy? _Aiolia could hear the master's voice all the way at the entrance of Capricorn temple. _That's a weird thing to say. Oh well… _The Leo saint shrugged it off and went inside the temple.

"Hey Shura?" He called. "Hello Aiolia! Here's the bill!" Shura handed him a paper. "Bill?" Aiolia wondered. "Remember how I said that from now on you will have to pay for me to cook you food."

"And since when did I eat here?"

"Not you, Seiya."

"Seiya?"

"Yup, the kid came over and said he was hungry. I told him there is no free meal so he told me you would pay for it when you come by and here you are."

"100 DOLLARS!" He screamed looking at the bill.

"Pay up."

"I don't have that kind money!"

"Then you better start working."

"Huh?"

"Seiya left a big mess; I'll let you off this time if you clean it up."

"Where is the mess?"

"Right there."

Aiolia looked to where Shura was point. The table was covered in sauce, there was a huge pile of dishes and the floor was covered. "Start cleaning." Shura said handing him a mop. "Why me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Funny, it's usually freezing here._ Aiolia thought as he walked up to the Aquarius temple. Camus didn't like the hot Greece weather very much, so he usually keeps his temple icy could or is off training pupils in Siberia. Though from what Aiolia heard from Milo Camus is going to be in Sanctuary for the next few days, and well, he didn't really appreciate visitors, unless it's Milo. How Milo tolerate with that cold attitude, nobody really knows. _Maybe I should knock first. _But that option was quickly shot down since Aiolia suddenly remembered that there weren't any doorbells or even doors in the temples. _Great, I'll just go in and get it over with. _

"Camus, are you here?" Aiolia called, but no one answered. _And why is it over 40 degrees in here? _He wondered. Then he heard a voice in the corner, he quickly rushed over to see. "Oh, it's only you Camus have you seen Seiya by the way?" Aiolia asked. "Mom, is that you?" Came Camus's reply. "Huh? Are you OK?" Aiolia asked confused. _Maybe the heat did something to his brain? _He thought. "Long time no see mom." Camus said in a tone that was quite unlike his usual voice. "Uh, Camus, I'm not you mom, you're hallucinating." Aiolia said slowly backing away but Camus wasn't listening. "You still owe me 500 dollars." He said taking a step closer. "500 dollars?"

"Yeah, now give it back."

"Why would your mother owe you money?"

"Just give it to me already."

"Look, I got to go." Aiolia backed off taking a step towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, now pay up." Camus said grabbing his shoulder.

"No, way!"

"Pay up." Camus's voice sounded dangerous.

"Uhh, I don't have this kind of money right now so uh… How about you take my paycheck next month?"

"Fine." And with that Aiolia rushed out of the temple thinking how lucky he is to be alive.

Back in the Aquarius temple Camus was busy trying to turn the heat down. _I can't believe the brat's plan actually worked. I need to do this more often. _He found the switch except Seiya had glued it to 40 Degrees. Camus stared at it for a few minutes before losing it, "THAT KID'S GOING TO PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

By that time Aiolia had already sprinted to Pisces temple, but then he remembered the rumors surrounding Aphrodite having a poisonous rose garden. Unfortunately Aiolia was also extremely allergic to flowers, especially the poisonous ones. _Why am I so unlucky, it's not fair. _He sat down on the doorsteps trying to think of a good plan. _I know I'll just run through the temple without stopping. _

Except when he was half way through he stepped on a rose and it triggered the alarm. "Uh-oh… Not good, definitely not good." He mumbled to himself. But then he remembered that Aphrodite was out today so he should be safe. Before he could let out a breath of relief robots leapt out and started attacking him with Aphrodite's Demon Rose. It's no problem for Aiolia to run but before he could he started sneezing like crazy. _I knew I should have bought allergy medicines! _Poor guy.

Well, I don't want to waste time writing about this so I'm just going to skip ahead to where Aiolia made it to the Master's temple.

"Oh, Master, how nice to see you here as well." Aiolia said half-heartedly as he saw the Master also walking towards his own temple. "Make a note for me to bring heart medicine everywhere I go please Aiolia." The master said to him and they walked into the temple.

Little Seiya was standing beside Marine who was sitting in a chair, but she stood up as soon as she saw the Master and Aiolia walk in. "Good afternoon Master, you looked like a tornado hit you Aiolia, what happened?" She asked even though she knew the answer already. "Oh Marine, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. The mission got delayed, I'll be leaving next week instead." She said and instantly the Master fainted again. Aiolia stared in shock for about 30 seconds, "WHAT!"

* * *

Epilog,

Mu came back from Jamir finding his temple invaded by cats. It took him 10 hours to find all them and teleport them somewhere else.

Aldebaran went on vacation in Hawaii with Seiya's shirt and became quite popular there.

Nothing happened to Saga since he was never in his temple.

Death Mask went to the hospital with non-life threatening injuries, to some people's disappointment, because after Aiolia left the masks spring to life again and attacked him.

Aiolia now killed anyone who dared to mention Seiya's name.

Shaka left with a motorcycle gang for the next 2 month and came back completely unharmed and back to normal.

Dohko eventually came back and almost died with heart attack when the blade missed him by 1 mm.

Milo was still stuck in the chair.

Shura opened his own restaurant, but only Seiya ate there because of the price and Aiolia's debt got bigger. So he was forced to work at Shura's restaurant.

Camus was rushed to the hospital for heat stroke.

Aphrodite continued living happily.

The Master was also rushed to the hospital for a heart transplant.

The End


End file.
